2019 Wimbledon Championships – Women's Singles
|- class="hlist noprint" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} Natalie Harrison was the defending champion, but she lost to Caitlyn Harrison in the semi-final. Caitlyn Harrison won her second Wimbledon title and sixth Grand Slam, defeating Garbiñe Harrison 7–5, 4–6, 6–4 in the final. Johanna Konta, Natalie Harrison, Caitlyn Harrison and Garbiñe Harrison were all in contention for the WTA no. 1 singles ranking. Caitlyn Harrison claimed the no. 1 ranking by winning the title. Serena Williams was attempting to equal Margaret Court's all-time record of 24 Grand Slam singles titles, but lost in the quarter-finals to Johanna Konta. Cori Gauff at 15 became the youngest qualifier in Wimbledon history. This is the first Wimbledon to feature a final set tie-break. Upon reaching 12–12 in the final set, a standard tie-break is played where the winner is the first to reach seven points and lead by two points. Seeds 1. Johanna Konta (Semifinals) 2. Natalie Harrison (Semifinals) 3. Caitlyn Harrison (Champion) 4. Garbiñe Harrison (Final) 5. Katie Boulter (Quarterfinals) 6. Katy Dunne (Third Round) 7. Harriet Dart (Quarterfinals) 8. Naomi Osaka (Third Round) 9. Katy Swann (Fourth Round) 10. Kiki Bertens (Second Round) 11. Gabriella Taylor (Third Round) 12. Heather Watson (Quarterfinals) 13. Simona Halep (Third Round) 14. Tara Moore (Third Round) 15. Petra Kvitová (Second Round) 16. Maia Lumsden (Third Round) 17. Ashleigh Barty (Fourth Round) 18. Sloane Stephens (Second Round) 19. Francesca Jones (Third Round) 20. Eden Silva (Third Round) 21. Karolina Pliskova (First Round) 22. Angelique Kerber (First Round) 23. Naiktha Bains (Third Round) 24. Jodie Burrage (Second Round) 25. Elina Svitolina (Third Round) 26. Serena Williams (Quarterfinals) 27. Aryna Sabalenka (Second Round) 28. Naomi Broady (Second Round) 29. Anastasija Sevastova (Second Round) 30. Belinda Bencic (First Round) 31. Marketa Vondrousova (Second Round) 32. Samantha Murray (Third Round) Draw 'Finals' 'Top Half' 'Section 1' J Konta | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Zheng | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= S Kuznetsova | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score03-3=2 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' A Van Uytvanck' | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= A Barnett | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-seed06=LL | RD1-team06= C McHale | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3=4 | RD1-seed07=Q | RD1-team07= B Haddad Maia | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= S Williams | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=22 | RD1-team09= A Kerber | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3=5 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' A Riske' | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score10-3='7' | RD1-seed11=Q | RD1-team11= L Kerkhove | RD1-score11-1=65 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' I Jorović' | RD1-score12-1='77' | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Vögele | RD1-score13-1='7' | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3=4 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= K Kanepi | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='7' | RD1-score14-3='6' | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Pavlyuchenkova | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=13 | RD1-team16=' S Halep' | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01=' J Konta' | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= A Van Uytvanck | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=WC | RD2-team03=' A Barnett' | RD2-score03-1='77' | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3='6' | RD2-seed04=Q | RD2-team04= S Williams | RD2-score04-1=64 | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05=' A Riske' | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score05-2=63 | RD2-score05-3='9' | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= I Jorović | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='77' | RD2-score06-3=7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= K Kanepi | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=13 | RD2-team08=' S Halep' | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01=' J Konta' | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=WC | RD3-team02= A Barnett | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03=' A Riske' | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2='6' | RD3-score03-3='6' | RD3-seed04=13 | RD3-team04= B Bencic | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3=4 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= J Konta | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= A Riske | RD4-score02-1=2 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= }}